A Thousand Words
A Thousand Words is the 9th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis YOU CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT – Silver's (Jessica Stroup) video of Teddy's (Trevor Donovan) Vegas wedding is leaked to the press, and has damaging effects on his uncle's campaign. Liam's (Matt Lanter) modeling career is taken to the next level by Sheila (guest star Dina Meyer) and Annie (Shenae Grimes) is determined to help Dixon (Tristan Wilds), even though the help he needs comes at a high price. Meanwhile, Ivy (Gillian Zinser) and Raj (guest star Manish Dayal) decide to plan for the future. Recap Annie trys to help Dixon into a $40,000 rehab in Santa Barbara. She goes to Patrick for money, despite her catching him cheat on her with another lady while in Vegas. Patrick willingly writes the check because he "really cares about" Annie. She is disgusted and finally brings up the fact that she caught him cheating on her. He brushes it off, telling Annie that he travels a lot so he hired an escorting company so he is never alone. He then reminds Annie of how they met and that is how their relationship will always be. Annie storms away, from their table at the restaurant without the money leaving Patrick in distress. Ugh Annie is too dramatic. Silver is at a bar with Teddy and Shane and they drink to being almost done with the campaigns tomorrow. As they are chatting, Silver looks up at the TV in the bar to see breaking news about Marissa's campaign. Teddy (congressional candidate Charle's Sanderson's nephew) and Shane's gay wedding video has been leaked to the public. Annie sells all the things Patrick gave her for money, meanwhile Dixon and Adrianna's relationship is taken to the next level. Naomi takes her nerdy sorority sister out and helps her try to flirt with a boy named Stanley. Stanley ends up having a crush on Naomi. Liam has a huge modeling contract that prohibits him from doing anything dangerous. Because of this, he and Teddy brake into a racetrack and drive racecars. They are blowing off steam because Teddy's video of he and Shane's fake wedding was leaked on Marissa's campaine, that Silver accidentally sent to her.Ivy and Raj plan their future,and Ivy wins and Raj tells Ivy he is cancer freee. Annie sleeps with Patrick to get the 10,000 dollars for Dixon's rehab. Liam brakes his leg,and contract so he has to stay with the modiling agency. Adrianna takes Dixon to rehab, and he tells her how he feels about her but she tells him they have to put everything on pause. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Sean Wing as Nick :Chris McKenna as Patrick Westhill Guest starring :Ryan Rottman as Shane :Sarah Hagan as Alana Gordon :Brandy Norwood as Marissa Harris-Young :Dina Meyer as Sheila Trivia *Dina Meyer (Sheila) played the role of Lucinda Nicholson on the original Beverly Hills 90210 series. Music *"Crimewave Castles vs. Health" by Crystal Castles *"Freakshow" by Standing Shadows *"Friends Make Garbage (Good Friends Take It Out)" by Low Roar *"I Think Of You" by Jesse Fontaine *"I'm Not Sorry" by The Pigeon Detectives *"It Doesn't Matter (An Association)" by Hotel Eden *"It's Real" by Real Estate *"Just A Part Of Me" by Standing Shadows *"My Song" by Dukes of DaVille *"Rewind" by Hotel Eden *"Save Me" by Carnaby *"Take A Chance" by Open Source Rebellion *"We Are Everlasting" by Standing Shadows *"Where Do We Go" by Taxi Doll Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4